


Letters of Lovers

by lovebugluck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Songfic, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck
Summary: When Adrien and Marinette write letters to their superhero partners, they never imagined them actually reading them. From words on paper to emotional speeches, it leaves them to wonder; what if sharing the letters is a good idea after all?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	1. She Sets the City on Fire

She was Ladybug, savior of Paris, beloved by all. Known for her wits and quick thinking while defeating akumas, devotion to protecting Paris, and kindness towards all civilians. She couldn't spend more than a few minutes in public before being asked for autographs from children, or having adults thank her for her services. The people of Paris depended on Ladybug, but they also adored her. She was the light of the city, and no one could begin to imagine a world with no Ladybug to admire.

One particular person loved her a bit more than all the others. 

When Adrien first had become Chat Noir, he was thrilled. Going to school was one thing, becoming a superhero? A whole other. While running across Parisian rooftops and making a positive difference in people's lives were incredible, his favorite part of his job was spending time with Ladybug. At first, patrol had felt like a perfect way to escape the dark and lonely depths of his bedroom. It quickly evolved to his only time to peacefully hang out with his lady.

While the flirting and puns where at an all time maximum around Ladybug, it really was because of the fact that Chat soaked up every second they spent together. If he could get a small smile out of her, whilst rolling her eyes of course, it was a win, and he could go home smiling. 

Chat understood perfectly why the civilians loved her so much. He felt it himself. He didn't mind letter her tackle the press, or get more attention and praise then he got, mainly because he knew how much she deserved it, and also a bit because he knew he was sure to find the interview online later, where he could watch it on an endless loop. 

On one day where Adrien felt a bit more bored than usual, he decided to write a letter of all the things he loved the most about her. Plagg snickered, watching him. He knew that list would be longer than the bill of Adrien's credit card after buying his stock of Camembert. 

**All the Reasons I Love You**

_**Written by the one and only, Chat Noir** _

**1\. I love your smile. It shines brighter than every light in Paris, every star in the sky, every diamond in the world- you get it. I mean your true smile, by the way. I can always tell when it's forced. Your true smile, that's something. I could look at it all day.**

**2\. I love your bravery. This one is kind of obvious, but had to be said. You never even stop in the middle of an attack, or waste any time or emotion on being scared. You just _act._ You make sure everyone else is okay, and don't give a second thought on saving yourself. **

**3\. I love the way you always are there for everyone and anyone. This goes for every single person in Paris, and me. I hope you know, knowing you care and are on my side means the absolute world to me.**

**4\. I love the ribbons in your hair. This one's kind of dumb. But they're just so cute- much like literally everything else about you. Ugh. Plagg is laughing at me for that one. It had to be said.**

**5\. I love how smart you are. You are honestly a** _**genius.** _ **Do you realize that? Sometimes, before I've even comprehended what your lucky charm conjured for you, you're in action. I don't know how you do it, but I'm thankful you do. I'd hate to think of where we'd be if you weren't such a smartypants. I'm also honestly jealous. Are you any good at English? You could help me write my next essay. ;)**

**6\. I love your kindness. This one is huge. Even though I annoy you to pieces, (and you make sure to tell me that!) you are never mean to me, and trust me, I know how annoying I can be. Even with the akumatized people of Paris, you make sure you always comfort them and encourage them after your cure heals them, even though they totally just tried killing us or whatever. You are kind, even when I can tell you're exhausted and really want to scream.**

**7\. I love how real you are. Even though you're** **_Ladybug,_ like, _the_** **Ladybug, you're a real person. I get to see that every time we get to patrol, or spend a quiet minute together, for that matter. You're so humble and down to earth, even though you could be this full-of-herself diva. You most definitely aren't that.**

**8\. Lastly, I love your personality. I could have just said that... I guess that sums up all of you.. but oh well. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love every single thing about you. You aren't perfect, you and I both know that, but you're pretty much the closest you can be to it. You balance me out. You put up with me, and my a-meow-zing puns (THAT WAS GOOD DON'T DENY IT). You are the most amazing person I ever met. Sometimes, I can't even believe how lucky I got. I get to be a superhero, and help save people, but I get to be a superhero with _you_. **

**I know I won't be able to give you this. You've said it before. You're in love with someone else. As much as it hurts, all I truly want is for you to be happy. I hope you know how much you mean to me. For so many reasons. Ladybug, I love you. I have, and I probably always will.**

**Signed, Adrien Agreste**

Adrien signed and he hid the note behind his bookcase. He would NOT want someone coming across that. 

Maybe on day, he'd be able to give it to her. After identities were revealed, or after she had fallen in love with him. 

Until then, he headed to bed. Tomorrow was patrol night after all, where they would get to talk and catch up on life. For now, that was more than enough. 


	2. Sorry But I Fell in Love Tonight

She promised herself she wouldn't do this. She swore she wouldn't notice every time he smiled, or run his fingers through his hair. She swore she wouldn't find herself giddy over patrol, eager to see him and be greeted with a "Hello M'lady". She swore that she wouldn't hold back a blush or the butterflies in her stomach every time he addressed her with one of her many nicknames. 

Above all, she promised herself she wouldn't fall in love with him. But, the thing was, she had been falling in love with him long before she had realized. Sometimes, certain promises were made to be broken, she supposed. 

Sitting on their rooftop, one that had become the designated place for late night talks and rounds of would you rather. Ladybug sat, and she thought. Everything seemed to be changing so quickly. Ladybug had always prided herself for her ability to understand things, and how she was feeling. What her next move would be. More and more, she had no idea what was happening. And it terrified her. She had been trying to get over Adrien. She always would care about him, more than anything, but she also valued his friendship. At least then, she could form full sentences and could spend time with him without fumbling over her every move.

She had, however, been spending more time with Chat. The more time they spent together, the more they spoke, Ladybug couldn't seem to get enough of being around him. 

She couldn't.

The words stayed firm in the back of her mind. If Hawkmoth noticed how close the two were, then he wouldn't hesitate to use it against them. He already had tried. She had to keep their relationship strictly professional. It was too risky otherwise. 

Ladybug let out an audible sign, remembering the note she had been tightly clutching in her hand. She had thought for _weeks_ about it. While Ladybug was content with herself on her quick thinking and position as a good student, she felt as though this quite possibly was the most stupid and rash thing she had ever done. 

Ever since taking on the role of the guardian, Tikki made sure she was well aware the rules of identities were now in her hands. She was hesitant to make any next moves. Marinette knew it would make her life so much easier knowing who Chat truly was, especially if they knew each other personally. It was also safer, in case one of them was unable to cover each other. Once they knew both sides of each other, they would become even closer, as Tikki insisted. After many weeks of deliberating, her thoughts came to a close. With her stomach in knots, and her mind far from ease, she began writing a letter to Chat. She figured instead of starting a casual conversation with, "Oh hey Chat, I'm in love with you by the way! Also my real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How are you doing?" she could write her feelings and _then_ share them.

**The Things I've Always Wanted to Say, But Never Knew How**

_**From Ladybug** _

**Hi. So, I'm not entirely sure how to say all of this, but I needed to. I guess I'll just jump right in. This is a list of things I've been dying to tell you, and I've finally decided it was time.**

**1\. You are the best partner I've ever had. Now, it's not like I've ever had another pun-loving cat superhero as a best friend before, but you're definitely the best I could have gotten.**

**2\. I like the puns. Really. Timing? Not so much. But they make me laugh, and without you, this job would be so dreadful and boring and repetitive that I wouldn't be able to handle it.**

**3\. I appreciate all of your hard work, and even the little things never go unnoticed in my book. The way I know I can count on you, and that you'll always have my back is something that makes me able to be Ladybug. Without you, I'd probably be no where.**

**4\. You're so much more worthy than you think. I know some days, you seem to feel like you don't bring anything to the table. Let me tell you how wrong you are. You are truly special, Chat. I'm serious.**

**5\. You have a good sense of humor. That's all I'll say. I don't want you getting full of yourself now. :)**

**6\. You have _really_ pretty eyes. Tikki's giggling as I write this, but hey, I said I wouldn't hold back. **

**7\. I'm in love with you. Surprise? In all honesty, I've been so scared to tell you in fear of what may come. The only thing I've got to lose is you, and I'm going to take the risk. I love you, Chat. I love your bravery, your humor, your kindness, your personality, every single little thing about you from the face you make when I laugh at your pun of the day, to your wild spirit.**

**8\. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I know I've always said we had to keep our identities a secret, but now that I'm the guardian of the Miracle Box, it's up to me. I would love to know who you are too, whenever you're ready.**

**I know that this is probably a lot to take in. I didn't know how to come out and say all of it, so I figured this would be the next best thing.**

**Love,**

**Ladybug/Marinette**

Taking in her surroundings, she scanned the skyline, but could make out her leather-clad partner. She noticed, however, that she was shaking slightly. 

She shouldn't have been scared. She faced monsters of all sorts each and every day. She also spent each and every one of those same days with her partner, who she knew would never hurt her intentionally. She was extremely nervous though. With an akuma, it was a strategy game that could be easily won with a bit of thinking. This situation was completely different. These were her true emotions, ones that she tried her very best to mask as Ladybug. After a few more moments of contemplating forgetting the whole thing and going home, she heard him land behind her. It was now or never.

"Hey bugaboo, how are you doing on this fine- wait, what's wrong?" He stopped abruptly, noticing her tense state.

"Good, er, I mean, hi... um. This is for you." She jerked the note towards him as a feeling of nauseousness washed over her. He gave her a quizzical look, and took the letter from her. 

The next few moments were absolutely agonizing. She watched as he read through, eyes shining as he displayed a small smile. His eyes finally reached the bottom of the note - she held her breathe - and watched as his eyes widened and brimmed slightly with tears. 

She wouldn't meet his eyes. She felt so vulnerable, so open, in a way she had never felt before. While this was Chat, _her_ Chaton, this was all so new to her. 

He skimmed through the note again, almost as to make sure it was really there, before tucking it at his side and bolting towards the edge of the rooftop. 

"Where.. where are you going?" Ladybug called. He was already making his way off the building.

"To get something! I'll.. I'll be right back!" With that, he was gone. 

Ladybug stood very, _very_ still. She was numb. She was also an idiot. Chat probably freaked out and bolted because she came off too strong. Or he didn't want to tell her he didn't love her anymore, he had moved on. Or he secretly knew her in his personal life and despised her, and he never wanted to see her again. Or-

He thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his second landing, and he rushed towards her. Shoving a note himself towards her, he breathlessly said, "I _never_ thought I'd give you this... but I guess now's the time."

She carefully unfolded the note. While reading through it, she felt the tears rushing down her cheek. She couldn't believe it. When she finally reached the end and was greeted by an incredibly familiar name, she let out a sob.

Chat hesitated, then pulled her into his arms. "I hope you aren't disappointed.. I just, I don't know." He stuttered, unsure what to say. Ladybug threw her arms around him. "How am I this lucky?" She muttered.

"What?" 

She pulled away, finally meeting his eye. "Chat... oh my god. _You_ were the other person I was in love with. God I'm so stupid.. so so stupid. I fell for the same person twice. I _rejected you..._ for yourself! Oh god.." She trailed off. 

He let out a slight laugh. "I guess we're both idiots then." 

"Is it really you?"

"In the flesh." He answered. 

They found their way into each other's arms, dropping their transformations. After a few moments, Adrien spoke. "Would it be okay if I kissed you? I don't want to rush anything, I don't really know what to think right now, all I know is you're amazing and-"

Marinette closed the space in between them, and they melted into one another. While they were unsure of the future, they both knew one thing.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had found each other. So had Marinette and Adrien. 

It was perfect. 


End file.
